


Detail from a stained glass window on Yavin 4

by dhampyresa



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampyresa/pseuds/dhampyresa
Summary: The window, in traditional Alderaanian stained glass, is believed to have been comissioned by HRH Leia Organa in memory of Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila and her lover, Jyn Erso of Rogue One.





	Detail from a stained glass window on Yavin 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
